powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chpt7 Ep17: "My name's Kevin Tran and I'm in Advance Placement!"
Chpt7 Ep17: "My name's Kevin Tran and I'm in Advance Placement!" is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse 'Plot ' The episode begins with a young Asian honors student named Kevin Tran who is at home practicing his cello and talking with his girlfriend on the phone about his college admission. At the same time, Kurt and Hunter secure a new hiding place. They wonder what could be in the slab of clay they stole from Dick Roman. Kurt is unwrapping the piece of clay in the case. He takes it out and puts it on the table. Hunter walks over with a tool box. Hunter That's a lot of fuss over a caveman Lego. Kurt Yeah. Well, whatever Dick wants is bricked up inside that. Hunter takes a mallet out of the tool box, hands Kurt a pair of safety glasses and puts some on himself. Hunter All right let's do this. Hunter hits the clay once. Thunder claps in the area. Hunter wonders around and thinks it's nothing. Kevin goes to his computer to begin his college admission essay, then lightning flashes and thunder claps in his area as well. Hunter hits the clay again. Lightning flashes and thunder claps again. Hunter starting realize it occurs when he hits on the clay. Hunter That sound like somebody saying, "No, wait – stop," to you? Kurt Uh... Yeah. Hunter Yeah. shrugs Oh, well. Hunter hits the clay several more times. Lightning flashes and white light radiates from above the clouds and seems to erupt as the thunder roars. At the same time, thunder and lightning builds up around Kevin's home and he wonders out the window to witness it. Hunter keeps pounding on the clay, making the thunder and lightning occur even more. Bolts of lightning shoot down from the clouds. The lightning reaches into Kevin’s room and strikes him. He yells as he is lifted off the ground. Hunter has now cracked open the clay and lifts an inscribed stone tablet out of the broken casing. Kevin is suspended in the air by the lightning as pieces of the roof swirl and fall around him. He drops to the floor and a gold light flashes behind his closed eyes. Hunter turns the tablet over. Kevin lies on the floor as a gold light shines behind his closed eyelids. A close-up of some kind of hieroglyphics flashes before his eyes. He seizures and then goes still, unconscious. Meanwhile, at the mental hospital, Meg is watching over Castiel sleeping while reading a magazine, a thunder claps. She looks up to discover that Castiel has sat up. He turns to look at her. At some construction site for the Leviathans' slaughterhouse, Edgar and another Leviathan henchman are going over the blueprints of the facility. He then receives a call from Dick Roman. The following morning, Kevin wakes up in his room, which is in a state of complete disarray. His phone rings and it goes to voicemail. It's his mother, who believes he's at school about to take the test. Kevin is alarmed to realize it's morning and he's late for school. His mother hangs up, and suddenly he begins seeing visions of the hieroglyphics. At the same time, Hunter wakes up at their current hideout. There's a report on the radio about the strange storm that occurred last night. Also, Bobby is present, but they can't see or hear him. Kurt speculates that Bobby used up a lot of his lifeforce on attacking Dick. The boys turn their attention to the mysterious stone tablet. Hunter So, what? We start the storm heard 'round the world? Kurt When we broke this thing open last night, every maternity ward within a hundred-mile radius got slammed. Looks like any woman in the last month of her pregnancy went into labor. Hunter Hmm. picks up the tablet. This one goes out to all the ladies. So, heavyweight signs, omens – what do we got? Kurt I assume it's writing. But I've never seen anything like it, ever. And it doesn't match anything in any book or online. Hunter All right, so big daddy chomper lands here, he grabs himself some Dick... and then he starts secretly underwriting departments, pouring money into digs – all for this. Why? Kurt No clue. We do know that he will be tearing new ones until he gets it back, though. They decide they should head for Bobby's cabin for safety. Just then Kurt's phone rings. It's Meg. She tells the boys that Castiel has woken up and that they'd better see him now. Kevin, now driving his mom's car, gets a call from his girlfriend, who's ranting about how he missed school, a student council-meeting, and his test. His eyes glow again. Kevin a trance driven voice I've been chosen. It's my birthright. Kevin's girlfriend Oh, my God, Kevin, all the pressure you've been under. This isn't one of those overachiever-teen meltdowns, is it? Kevin I'm supposed to keep going. I'm not allowed to stop. accelerates the speed of the car The boys meanwhile arrive in the mental hospital Cas is at. They go into the psychiatric ward where they're confronted by Meg. She takes the boys to Castiel's room and sees him. Castiel is still staring out the window. Hunter Hey, Cas. Castiel turns around. Castiel Hello, Hunter. Kurt. Kurt Hey, Castiel. Hunter Well look at you, walkin' and talkin'. That's – that's great, right? Castiel walks over to Hunter and points a finger at him. Castiel Pull my finger. Hunter What? Castiel My finger – pull it. Hunter hesitates at first then does so. All the lights bursts and shatters in the room. Castiel grins. Moments later Meg turns puts up a new bulb at a lamp. Hunter Okay, just hang on, Cas. Wait. Let us catch up to you for a second. Kurt So, you're saying you remember who you are, what you are. Castiel Yes. Of course. Oh. Outside today, in the garden, I followed a honeybee. I saw the route of flowers. It's all right there, the whole plan. There's nothing to add. Kurt You might want to add a little Thorazine. Meg Right? He's been like the naked guy at the rave ever since he woke up. Totally useless. Castiel Will you look at her? My caretaker. All of that thorny pain. So beautiful. Meg We've been over this. I don't like poetry. Put up or shut up. Kurt Okay. So, Cas, you said you woke up last night? Castiel Yes. I heard a sudden "ping" that pierced me, and, well, you wouldn't have heard it unless you were an angel at the time. Kurt hands Castiel a bag containing the stone tablet. Kurt That's also when we opened this. Castiel Oh, of course. Now I understand. Kurt Understand what? Castiel You were the ones. Well... I guess that makes sense. Hunter What makes sense? Castiel If someone was going to free the Word from one of the vaults of the Earth, it would end up being you two. Oh, I love you guys. Castiel pulls Hunter and Kurt into a hug. Hunter Oh. Okay. All right. Hunter pats Castiel briefly on the back. Kurt Yeah, yeah. You – you said something about "The Word." Is that what's written on there? Castiel Did you know that a cat's penis is sharply barbed along its shaft? I know for a fact the females were not consulted about that. Hunter Cas, please, we're losing ground out there, okay? We need your help. Castiel the tablet This--is the handwriting of Metatron. Hunter Metatron? scoffs You saying a Transformer wrote that? Kurt No. That's Megatron. Hunter What? Kurt The Transformer – it's Megatron. Hunter What? Castiel Meta-tron. He's an angel. He's the scribe of God. He took down dictation when creation was being formed. Kurt And...that's the Word of God? Castiel One of them, yes. Kurt Uh... Well, what's it say, then? Castiel Uh... "Tree”? looks at Kurt and Hunter and then back to the tablet. "Horse"? "Fiddler crab"? I can't read it. It wasn't meant for angels. Meg Okay, this all sounds bad. What are you two jackasses doing with the Word of God? Let me see that thing. Hunter Back off, Meg. Meg Come on, it's my ass, too. Hunter Back off. Meg Damn it! Enough of this "demons are second-class citizens" crap! Castiel I don't like conflict. Castiel disappears and the stone tablet drops to the floor, breaking into three pieces. Kurt Uh... Hunter What the hell was that? Meg You heard him. He doesn't like conflict. He's down in the dayroom now. I guarantee it. Hunter All right, I'll go handle Cas. Kurt, will you please pick up the Word of God? Kurt Uh, yeah sure. Hunter goes down there to check on him, while Kurt collects the pieces of the now shattered tablet. Meg questions Kurt about the tablet, and when he doesn't answer her, she threatens to leave and take Castiel with her. She leaves the room and Kurt goes to her to stop her at the hallway. While they're arguing, someone breaks into Castiel's room. They hear it and rushes over only to see Kurt's bag containing the pieces of the tablet is missing. Outside the hospital, Kevin Tran is the one who took Kurt's bag and is running away with the shattered tablet. Elsewhere, Hunter is walking down a hallway. He stops at the doorway to the dayroom and spots Castiel. Meanwhile, Kevin is running away with Kurt in close pursuit. Kurt Hey! Give that back! Kevin zig-zags to avoid Kurt. Kevin No, stop! Leave me alone! Aah! Meg out of nowhere clotheslines Kevin knocking him to the ground. Meg Not a demon nor an angel. What the hell are you? Kevin I'm a... K-Kevin Tran. I'm in advanced placement. P-p-please don't kill me. Kurt I'm not gonna kill you. Kurt hauls Kevin to his feet and tries to take the bag away from him. Kevin I'm sorry. Kurt keeps trying to pull the bag from Kevin’s grasp. Kevin I-I'm sorry. I... I don't – I don't know why, but I can't let go of this. Hunter walks over to stand in front of Castiel. Hunter You realize you just broke God's Word? Castiel looks away and Hunter sits down at the table opposite him. Hunter It's Kurt's thing, isn't it? You taking on his, uh, cage-match scars. I'm guessing that's what broke your bank, right? Castiel Well, it took... everything to get me here. Hunter What are you talking about, man? Castiel Hunter, I know you want different answers. Hunter No, I want you to button up your coat and help us take down the Leviathans. Do you remember what you did? Castiel holds up the board game “Sorry!” He shakes it once and the board and pieces appear on the table, set up ready to play. Castiel Do you want to go first? Kurt and Meg bring Kevin back to Castiel's room, with the bag containing the shattered tablet in his arms. Meg You really stepped in it, kid. Oh, man. Kevin All I know is, this is – it's for me. I'm supposed to keep it. Meg Good luck. Kurt But you don't know what it is? shakes his head. Open it. Kevin unzips the bag and withdraws two pieces of the stone tablet. He fits them together and they knit back together with a brief flash of white light. Kurt is stunned to see it back together. Hunter picks up a “Sorry!” card. Castiel You know, we weren't sure at first which monkeys were gonna make it. No offense, but I moves a marker on the board was backing the Neanderthals because their poetry was... just amazing. It's in perfect tune picks up a card with the spheres. But in the end, it was you – the moves a marker homo sapiens sapiens. You guys ate the apple, invented pants--- Hunter Cas, where can we find this, uh, Metatron? Is he still alive? Castiel I'm sorry. I – I think you have to go back to start. Hunter moves a marker. Hunter This is important. Castiel motions for Hunter to pick up another card. Hunter does and moves another marker. Hunter I think Metatron could help us stop the Leviathans. You understand that? Castiel picks up another card. Castiel We live in a "sorry" world. It's engineered to create conflict. I mean, why should I prosper from... your misfortune? puts down a marker and moves Hunter’s marker back to the start. But these are the rules. I didn't make them. Hunter You made some of them. When you tried to become God, when you cut that hole into our world. Castiel Hunter... it's your move. Hunter pounds a fist on the table and swipes the board to the floor. Hunter Forget the damn game! then has his head turned down Forget the game, Cas. Castiel I'm just...sorry, Hunter. For everything I did. Kevin is now holding the tablet, now as a whole. And through his eye visions, it's very shaky as he reads on the tablet. Kevin There's writing on this. Kurt Yeah, we get that already. Kevin What's...Leviathan? Kurt What? You can read it? Is that what it says? Kevin Sort of. It hurts a little. Like looking through somebody else's glasses, but I think it... it's about Leviathan, how it came to be. God locked him up far away, right? Like in jail... because they're so... they're... they're real, aren't they? Kurt Yeah, Kevin. They – they are. And they're here on Earth. Does it say anything about a spell to open a portal to another world or how to kill them? 'Cause that's – that's kind of been a problem. Kevin I don't know. It's not like reading reading. It – it's hard to focus on it too long. Suddenly Meg's eyes turn black and she senses something. The lights in the room flicker and a man and a woman appear. The woman recognizes Meg as a demon and uses telekinesis to slam her into a wall. At the same time in the dayroom, Castiel senses that Kurt is communicating with angels. Back upstairs, the female angel is commenting on Meg and Kurt: "A demon whore and a Ranger... again." and tells them to step away from the Prophet of the Lord - Kevin. She says that they are here to take the Keeper of the Word. She then orders the male angel to kill Meg and Kurt. The male angel advances on Meg, who responds by drawing an angel blade and slashing the angel's hand, forcing him to back off. The female angel is outraged that Meg has an angel blade, but before things can get further out of hand, Castiel suddenly appears and greets the angels. The two other angels are shocked to see Castiel alive. The female angel, who Castiel identifies as Hester, demands an explanation for his actions in Heaven just before he disappeared. Castiel admits it was "rude" of him what he did. The male angel, Inias, is happier to see him and asks where he's been. Castiel, however, is unable to explain himself and instead asks Hester to pull his finger to look back on his joke and laugh. Hester says he's gone insane. Suddenly Hunter shows up and activates an angel banishing sigil which banishes all the angels in the room. Hunter tells everyone that they have three or four hours before the angels return. Kevin starts freaking out and asks what's happening. Kurt awkwardly introduces Kevin to Hunter. "He's in Advanced Placement," he tells Hunter. After Kevin has calmed down, he tries to clarify everything to Hunter and Kurt. Kevin is sitting on the bed holding the stone tablet. Kevin So, these Leviathans – these monsters are real. And angels with wings? Hunter Yeah. So, Kevin, you can, uh, read the chicken scratch on the God rock, huh? Kevin Uh, I… Hunter That is back in one piece, I see. And you're saying that there's some sort of a "How to punch Dick" recipe in there somewhere? Kevin I-I don't know what you're saying, but it seems kind of like an "in case of emergency" note. What did they mean by "prophet"? Hunter Oh, no. Kurt Really? Kurt Yeah. Yeah, that's what the angel said. Kevin I don't want to be a prophet. Hunter No. You don't at all. Meg then announces that they'd better leave before the angels return. Hunter is reluctant to take her with them, but Meg points out they have safety in numbers. Hunter decides they should go back to Bobby's cabin. The next morning, the boys have stopped off at a gas station to refill on gas and gather supplies. While buying groceries at the mini-mart, Kurt sees a news broadcast regarding Kevin's kidnapping. Outside, Meg finds trouble of her own when she notices she's being watched by a pair of demons posing as truck drivers. She doesn't tell the boys about this, however. Back on the road at night, the boys get a call from Castiel who was teleported to Perth, Australia, where he's surrounded by "large, unhappy dogs." They tell him the highway they're in and Castiel materializes in the back seat between Meg and Kevin. Kevin Aah! Meg Kevin, this is Castiel. Kevin You're one of the angels? Castiel touches a finger to Kevin’s nose. Castiel Boop. Meg Meg, are you hurt? Meg Shut up. Hunter Cas, what happened back there? Who were those guys? Castiel over towards the front They're from the Garrison – my old Garrison. Looks like Hester's taken over. back to his seat We were assigned to watch the Earth. Often, it was boring. The wars were very boring and the sex – you know, the repetition. Anyway, I was, uh... I was their captain. Isn't that strange? Kurt Cas, why are they pissed at us now? Castiel Meg You know, those racing dogs were absolutely miserable. They can only think in ovals. Hunter Cas, don't make me pull this car over! Why are angels after us? Castiel Are you angry? Why are you angry? Hunter No, I-I'm... Please, can we just stay on target? Castiel There is no reason for anger. They're only following protocol. If the Word of God is revealed, a keeper of the Word will awaken, like this touches Kevin’s nose hot potato, right here. Kevin Castiel’s hand away Please stop that. Castiel Anyway, Garrison code dictates you take the keeper to the desert to learn the Word away from men. Hunter What kind of sense does that make? He has to tell us so that we can use it. Castiel That's God and his shiny red apples. Kevin I can't live in the desert. I-I'm applying to Princeton! Hunter Okay, you know what? Screw the Garrison. We need the tablet to end Dick Roman's "Soylent Us" crap. Castiel If you want the Word, you'll have to duck Hester and her soldiers. Kurt Yeah, you're in our corner, right, Cas? Castiel No, I don't fight anymore. I watch the bees. The group eventually arrives at Bobby's cabin where they set up shop. Kurt then asks Castiel if he is still seeing Lucifer. Castiel says that he did at first, but it was really just an "aftertaste" of Kurt's memories. He says that taking in Kurt's pain has helped him deal with his own guilt and pain that he caused to others. Kurt assures him they're going to help him get better. At the same time Hunter is with Kevin, who is continuing to experience shaky visions as he attempts to translate the tablet. He protests that he doesn't want to be a Prophet and questions what's happening to his life. Hunter calms him down - by putting a paper bag over his head - and then tells him that it sucks being chosen, but there's no use in asking, "Why me?" Meanwhile, Meg sneaks out of the cabin and into the woods where a truck pulls up and two demons from the gas station get out and confront her. After a short arguement, they get in a scuffle with her but she eventually kills them with the angel blade and demon killing knife. When Meg returns to the cabin, she finds herself caught in a Devil's trap with Kurt, Hunter, and Castiel waiting for her. When Kurt and Hunter question her motives, she protests that she just saved them from Crowley's men and that she could have gone the other way. She argues that she only wants to find a cause to serve, which is why she worked for Lucifer and Azazel. Right now, her goal is to kill Crowley, and she's going to need Kurt and Hunter's help to do it. Hunter points out that Crowley isn't the problem right now, but Meg counters that Crowley is just waiting for the right moment to strike back on the boys. Castiel verifies that there is demon's blood on her weapon and, convinced that she's telling the truth, Kurt breaks the trap and frees her. Castiel suddenly warns them that by killing the demons, Hester and her soldiers will be able to track them here. Before they can form defenses, however, the door suddenly bursts open and Meg is thrown across the room. Hester, Inias, and two more Angels appear moments later. Hester is furious that they have taken the prophet from them and has Inias get Kevin. She then announces that they will take the Prophet to the desert tonight. Hunter and Castiel try to convince the angels that they need Kevin to help them defeat the Leviathans. Hester, however, refuses to listen, and accuses the boys of having "corrupted" Castiel. She moves in to kill him, and when Castiel tries to stop her, she loses her temper and turns on him. She beats him senslessly while ranting: "No more madness! No more promises! No more new Gods!" and then draws an Angel Blade to kill him. Inias pleads with her to stop, telling her that there are already too few Angels left, but she knocks him away. Just as she's about to kill Castiel, light bursts from her body and she falls dead. Meg has stabbed her from behind with her own angel blade. The others all look at her in surprise and she tells them someone had to do it. The following day, Inias, who has now taken charge of the Garrison, and his angels prepare to take Kevin back to his home now that he's finished translating the tablet for Hunter and Kurt. Inias remarks that these are strange times. He then asks Castiel to join them, but Castiel declines. The angels then take Kevin away. Hunter mentions he can't find Meg since she killed Hester. But Castiel says she'll be lying low for now. Hunter then reads the full translation of the tablet from a notebook given by Kevin, informing them: Hunter reading “The Leviathan cannot be slain but by a bone of a righteous mortal washed in the three bloods of the fallen.” Uh... It says we need to start with the blood of a fallen angel. Kurt and Hunter look at Castiel. Castiel Well, you know me. holds out a small bottle. I'm always happy to bleed for you Rangers. Castiel hands the bottle to Hunter, now filled with his blood. Hunter Thanks, Cas. So, what are you gonna do now? Castiel I don't know. smiles. Isn't that amazing? Castiel disappears. Hunter goes back to reading the notebook containing the table translation. Kurt then suspects why Dick Roman would go through all that effort trying to get his hands on something that describes on how to kill him, even if he manages to translate it on his own. Hunter points out that maybe he was trying to prevent it from them getting their hands on it first. Kurt counters that not unless Dick Roman wanted something else in that tablet. Hunter then asks Kurt if Kevin is lying now to them by not completly translating the whole tablet. Kurt says that's not the case, he's thinks it's too good to be true just to get that kind of knowledge off too easily. He insists to have a "Plan B" and continue on his plan to traveling to Dino Earth and finding another way to beat the Leviathans if all else fails with the weapon mentioned in the Leviathan-tablet. Back at Kevin's home, a detective is talking to Mrs. Tran, when Kevin appears with the tablet, accompanied by two Angels. Mrs. Tran is overjoyed to see her son alive and hugs him. She then asks the angels who they are, and Kevin reassures her that they're going to keep him safe. The detective walks up to the angels and says he doesn't think that's true. Without warning, he slams his fist into the first angel's chest. "Rock beats scissor," the detective says sinisterly, as black Leviathan ooze pours from the dying angel's mouth, killing him. The second angel tries to stop him with his powers, but it has no effect. "Leviathan beats Angel," the detective continues, and plunges his fist into the second Angel, injecting him with black goo, poisoning him and then killing him. The detective turns his attention to Kevin and his mother, who are in terror. The detective shifts into the Leviathan, Edgar. "Hello, Kevin," he says. Category:Episodes Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse